Broken Moon
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: Drabble collection. Qrow/Glynda/Ozpin. Contents will vary between angst, fluff, and humor.
1. Entropy and Inevitability

**DISCLAIMER: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

~ Broken Moon ~

"I break everything around me."

As if to prove his point, the dishes in the sink on the other side of the room suddenly shift. A glass topples over the edge and shatters on the floor.

"Need I say more?" Qrow asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Fortunately for you, I'm good at fixing things," Glynda says.

And, with little more than a wave of her weapon, the glass is whole again.

"Good for you," Qrow replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But you'd get sick of cleaning up after me eventually."

"You can't be certain of that."

And she's stubborn enough to make good on that claim, although he is certain that she'd grow to resent him after a long enough time, even if she refused to admit it and stayed.

He doesn't respond to what is obviously a challenge, instead choosing to disengage.

"You're being awfully quiet over there, Oz," he addresses the third person in the room. "I almost forgot you were there."

"Well, you see..." Ozpin replies slowly. "I was wondering why you didn't simply _do_ the dishes before they piled up that high?"

As if this is actually about the broken glass.

"One of them would get broken eventually anyway, so what does it matter?"

"There's a difference between _accepting_ inevitably and _inviting_ it to come crashing down upon you at every opportunity."

"You have a point," Qrow concedes.

Ozpin notes that he in no way agreed with the point, despite having acknowledged it.

The dishes remain undone that day, and the two of them leave.

For a few days, he is almost convinced that he's actually driven them away.

The next time they come to check on him, the dirty glasses aren't piled _quite_ so high in the sink.

~oOo~


	2. Oz is Best Pillow

~ Broken Moon ~

"Qrow, stop fidgeting and go to sleep!"

"I'm not fidgeting," Qrow said.

"Quit moving around," Glynda snapped, obviously in no mood to debate semantics with him. "And don't play with my hair."

Ozpin sighed. While this was far from the first time the three of them had _slept together_ (in the colloquial sense), sharing a bed for the night was a different matter entirely. And while he normally enjoyed his partners' fiery chemistry with each other, it became distinctly less amusing whenever they were actually upset with each other over something.

Oz suggested the obvious solution: "Why don't you switch places with me, if he's bothering you so much?"

By the time she started to protest, Ozpin was already up out of the bed.

"It would have been easier to make Qrow move to the other side, instead of having both of us get up," she grumbled as the two of them completed the position switch.

"We still both would have had to move if we'd done it that way," Oz replied. "Now, can we all please stop arguing and go to sleep?"

The problem with that, however, was that due to the differing body types of the individuals involved, the new configuration was not particularly comfortable for any of them.

After several long moments of awkward shuffling around (during which time Qrow promised to hold still until he managed to fall asleep if Glynda would move back to the middle, Glynda threatened to leave, and Oz's pajama pants became hopelessly twisted), they finally found a position that seemed to work for all three of them. This consisted of Ozpin in the middle, laying flat on his back, with his two lovers snuggled against his sides.

Once settled, Glynda remained completely motionless - aside from unconscious movements... like breathing. Qrow, on the other hand, couldn't seem to stop moving. His foot slid up and down Oz's calf, and his fingers idly traced meaningless patterns over Oz's abdomen. Unlike Glynda, Ozpin found these motions oddly soothing, and he ran his hand lightly through Qrow's hair and down his spine in return.

~oOo~


	3. Heart Like a Steel Trap

**A/N:** **This one is a follow-up to "Entropy and Inevitability".**

~ Broken Moon ~

They're there when he wakes up. Before he even opens his eyes, he can sense their presence. Neither of them have a key, but he never saw the point in giving one to either of them, since they can both get in without one easily enough. He can hear someone rattling around in the kitchen, and the other is coming up beside him.

Qrow opens his eyes to see that Glynda is about to put a blanket over him. Because he fell asleep on the couch like a dumbass instead of actually going to bed last night. Or this afternoon. Whatever time he'd passed out at.

Instead of letting her know that he is awake, he lets her cover him up, waiting until she is within reach to loop an arm around her waist and pull her into his lap. She shrieks, out of surprise or anger or some combination of the two - he isn't sure which. The blanket bunches awkwardly around their legs and Qrow takes a few moments to extract the fluffy fabric from the tangle of their limbs, then drapes it over the back of the couch.

"Why is Oz doing the dishes?" he asks, as he playfully nuzzles her shoulder. "I thought _you_ were supposed to be the official cleaner-up of my messes."

Glynda sighs and leans into the embrace.

"I said I would fix the things you _break_. You're the one who used the 'cleaning up messes' phrasing."

"What about me?" Qrow asks. "Can you fix me?"

At first she thinks it must be a joke. But from the way he says it, it doesn't _sound_ like a joke.

"You're not broken," Ozpin calls out from the kitchen.

"Sure, I am," Qrow calls back. His tone is light, almost playful - as if the conversation between him and Oz isn't part of the same one he's having with her.

"I don't generally use my semblance for medical procedures except in extreme cases of emergency," Glynda says, deciding to carry on as if they had not been interrupted, "but if you insist..." She pauses as she notices that Oz has come to stand in the doorway and is watching the two of them with a concerned expression. She swallows and asks, "Where does it hurt?"

Qrow takes her hand in his - her right, his left - and presses it against his chest.

"Right here," he says, and the pain that lurks deep in those red eyes makes her want to cry.

She remains dry-eyed, however, as she turns her hand so they are palm-to-palm and interlaces her fingers with his. Their linked hands clutched tightly to his heart, she leans down and brushes a light kiss over the knuckle of his ring finger.

"Feel better now?" she asks.

"Not really," he replies. But there is a note of humor in his voice.

"Well, you know what they say: time heals everything," she says.

Qrow just stares at her, nonplussed at this pronouncement. Glynda sighs and gestures with her free hand for Oz to _come here_ , since he missed his cue to join them at the mention of 'time'.

Ozpin approaches his partners, but does not know what to do. This is the worst possible time to be so hesitant, so unsure... but even with all of the lifetimes of experience he has as 'the wizard', love is still quite a mysterious and perplexing thing to him.

His first thought is to put his hand over their joined ones, but on second thought that seems like the most awkward thing he could do.

 _Standing here like an idiot isn't helping, either_ , he oh-so-helpfully tells himself. He lays one hand on Glynda's shoulder, and cups the back of Qrow's neck with the other as he says aloud, "Perhaps you should try again."

"As many times as it takes," she says.

As simple as the words are - in and of themselves - they carry the weight of a vow.

Qrow doesn't know what to do. He's never had a real relationship before. He's never been able to hope for faith. His semblance always ruins everything. But maybe these two are better at fixing things than he is at breaking them. And if they'll fight to keep him, then he should fight to stay, right?

~oOo~


End file.
